EINSTEIN NUCLEAR PHYSICS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 19 , 2018 After the publication of my paper " Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism " (2003) and its presentation at the nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002), it is now known that the famous equation E = mc2 with the Einstein related hypothesis in his theory of special relativity that the mass is transformed into energy cannot be applied to atomic and nuclear physics, because the two basic laws of energy and mass conservation are violated. ( Invalid mass-energy conservation). It should be noted that at the 2002 Nuclear Conference, the eminent physicist Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, who came from Princeton University in the US to present work at the conference (see photo with his walking stick next to me) as an Einstein student under the influence of the contradicting relativity theories initially criticized my discovery of the law of energy and mass which modifies the so-called “mass-energy equivalence”. It is given by Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 For example according to the two conservation laws of energy and mass discovered by the experiments of Joule (1847) and of Lavoisier (1789) in the formation of deuteron the strong electromagnetic energy (binding energy) Δw = 2.2246 MeV of the proton-neutron interaction (MODERN PHYSICS page 325) turns to the energy hν = 2.2246 MeV of photon, while the mass defect Δm = 2.2246 MeV/c2 = mass of 4.3534 electrons turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon. Since the experiments showed that the radius of proton is r = 1.2/1015 m (MODERN PHYSICS page 323) I clear that in my discoveryof the nuclear force and structure the electromagnetic force of short range due to the charge distributions in nucleons at the very short distance 2r = 2.4/1015 m, is very strong, because our careful analysis of the magnetic moments showed that in proton among 288 quarks there exist 9 extra charged quarks (5d at the center and 4u along the periphery), while in neutron among the same 288 quarks there exist 12 extra charged quarks (4u at the center and 8d along the periphery). In this case of considerable charge distributions in nucleons since d = -e/3 and u = +2e/3 in order to simplify the problem I emphasize that in the formation of deuteron the point charges at the centers of nucleons (5d = -5e/3 in proton, and 4u = +8e/3 in neutron) are able to give a strong nuclear binding energy E under the simple application of the Coulomb law given by E = K(5d)(4u)/2r = K(-5e/3)(+8e/3)(1/2r) = Ke2(-40/9)(1015/2.4) Since e = 1.6/1019 Cb the energy E due to the instantaneous interaction of point charges in eV is given by E = Ke(-40/9)(1015/2.4) = 9X109(1.6/1019)(-40/9)(1015/2.4) = - 2.6667 MeV Such an energy of point charges which is stronger than the total binding energy (Epn = -2.2246 MeV ) explains the strong electromagnetic forces of short range in the structure of nuclei, because the combinations of charge distributions in nucleons give simultaneous attractions and repulsions. So after the full briefing about my discovery of nuclear force of short range and the new law of energy and mass based on dipolic photons I presented at the Frontiers of fundamental physics conference (1993 ), Dr Kalogeropoulos was finally convinced that the equation E = mc2 although not applied to nuclear physics, nevertheless contributed to the advancement of quantum physics because it was used for my discovery of the dipole nature of photon , which solves all the problems of the well-established system of non-conservative forces in atomic and nuclear physics where we always observe absorption or emission of photons. In the well-established Newtonian mechanics of conservative forces, because the absorption of light is absent, we apply the simple Newton’s second law F = Mo(du/dt) in which the inertial mass Mo is always constant when the potential energy turns to the kinetic energy. However in the correct Compton effect of non conservative forces rejecting Maxwell’s fields of the invalid special relativity (1905) which violate Newton’s third law and applying the vectors Ey and Bz of the electric and magnetic intensities of the Coulomb law and the Ampere law respectively (intensity and false field), we see that when the dipolic photon interacts with an electron we get dw/dm = c2 by calculating the interaction in terms of the vectors Ey and Bz which operate at the same time and lead to the following equations of electromagnetism: Ey(-e) dy = dw Then after a time dt we get Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fm dt = dp = cdm. Since Weber showed experimentally that Ey/Bz = c we get dw/dm = c2 = hν/m This equation led to my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter Interaction given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 This law modifies not only Einstein’s ideas of space and time but also Einstein’s explanation of photoelectric effect ( hν = ΔΕ ), because the absorption of light under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation (discovery of length contraction) contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. In other words light consists not of Einstein’s quanta of fields without mass of his original papers but of dipolic photons with energy and mass which led not only to my discovery of the quantum length contraction and the quantum time dilation, but also to my discovery of unified forces of laws rejecting the so-called strong and weak nuclear forces of the invalid nuclear theories. In short, Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos was impressed by my new discoveries in physics, but regretted that they would be delayed to be accepted by the academic establishment. Historically, Planck in 1907 for interpreting the gravitational properties of light, as predicted by Newton and confirmed by the German mathematician Soldner in 1801, " Modern Physics " (page 57), was based on Einstein’s Equation E = mc2 and showed that its own light quantum is not the quantum of Maxwell's fields without mass, as Einstein believed in his first paper for the explanation of the photoelectric effect and in his invalid special relativity (1905), since the photons because of their energy E = hν have a mass m = hv/c2 . Actually, Einstein later (1938), in his book "The Evolution of Physics" wrote that the bending of light near the Sun is due not to his strange hypothesis of the curvature of space (invalid general relativity) but to their mass, as Newton predicted in 1704. On page 234 Einstein wrote: “A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertia and gravitational mass are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.” Moreover for the new explanation of the photoelectric effect Einstein in 1938 abandoned his quanta of fields and accepted Newton’s particles of light. Especially on page 276 he wrote: “Newton's theory was dead and, until our own century, its revival was not taken seriously. To keep the principal idea of Newton's theory, we must assume that homogeneous light is composed of energy-grains and replace the old light corpuscles by light quanta, which we shall call photons, small portions of energy, traveling through empty space with the velocity of light. The revival of Newton's theory in this new form leads to the quantum theory of light.” Note that Einstein in his first paper of 1905 for the explanation of the photoelectric effect emphasized that Maxwell's electromagnetic theory will never be replaced by another theory. Today it is well-known that the dipolic photons with energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 not only modify Maxwell’s electromagnetic waves without mass but also explain the so-called gamma particles of the Becquerel experiments. Historically, nuclear physics began in 1896 when Becquerel experimentally found that a radioactive material emits three kinds of radiation, which he called them in Greek letters α, β, and γ because he did not know their nature then. Yet, surprisingly, in the following year (1897), J. J. Thomson discovered that the beta particle is the electron which is a component of the so-called hydrogen atom with a small mass equal to 1/1836 of the proton mass. It also has a negative elemental charge -e = -1.6 /1019 Cb which interacts with the positive charge (+e) of the proton to give us the so-called hydrogen atom. (Model of Bohr, 1913 and Schrodinger's equations, 1926). Here I clear that the experiments of the ionization of hydrogen in the Bohr model reject Einstein’s hypothesis of the conversion of mass to energy, because the energy hν = 13.6 eV of the photon is due not to the conversion of the mass defect 13.6 eV/c2 but to the electric energy ΔΕ = 13.6 eV of the electron-proton interaction in accordance with the conservation law of energy. (Nobel prize 1922). Moreover under the application of my discovery of the law of energy and mass in the correct Bohr model I showed also that the very small mass defect ΔΜ = 13.6 eV/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon in accordance with the conservation law of mass. Fortunately in 1938 for the description of the Bohr model, in which Bohr applied the conservation law of energy, Einstein abandoned his hypothesis of the invalid rest energy that the mass turns to energy and accepted Bohr’s application of the conservation law of energy. For example on page 282 he wrote: “From the energy principle it must follow that the energy level of an atom is higher before emission and lower afterwards, and that the difference between the two levels must be equal to the energy of the emitted photon." It is indeed unfortunate that in 1909 Bucherer after his experiments on the electrons of beta decay believed incorrectly that he confirmed experimentally Einstein’s relativity. Under this condition since Einstein became a famous scientist around the world, it was a great difficulty for him to revise officially his original papers. In fact, after my published paper of 2003 I found that the increase ΔΜ of the electron in the beta decay is due not to the relative motion of the electron with respect to a fallacious ether or to an observer, but to the real absorption of the mass defect Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons, when the unstable free neutron (n) of mass equal to 1838.68 electrons changes to the stable proton (p) of mass equal to 1836.15 electrons. (Experiments reject relativity). Then after my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by n = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons p = +5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons I showed that the mass defect Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons corresponds to the energy Δw = 1.293 MeV because the unstable quark triad (ddd) of the unstable neutron becomes a stable quark triad (dud) of the stable proton. However in deuteron the neutron cannot turn to proton because the binding energy Epn = 2.2246 MeV overcomes the energy Δw = 1.293 MeV. It is of interest to notice that for the young Einstein, who in a short period of 1905 was in a harry to publish five papers, in the “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” (page 503) we read: “The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” For this reason Einstein later (1938) changed also his hypothesis of the conversion of mass to energy. Especially after the Bohr model which rejected the hypothesis of rest energy, Einstein in his chapter RELATIVITY AND MECHANICS of his book abandoned his original hypothesis of rest energy and wrote not about the conversion of the mass defect to the energy of photons but to the conversion of the mass defect to the mass of photons in accordance with the conservation law of mass. For example on page 208 of his book he wrote: “Radiation travelling through space and emitted from the sun contains energy and therefore has mass; the sun and all radiating stars lose mass by emitting radiation.” Note that in my discovery of the law of energy and mass the mass defect Δm = Δw/c2 of the sun turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of dipolic photons, while the strong gravitational energy inside the sun turns to the energy hν of the same photons. Under a detailed knowledge of the so-called NUCLEAR FUSION I may clear that the gravitational energy in the core of the sun turns to a thermal energy of about 0.001 MeV responsible for the fusion of hydrogen. In this process a substantial energy is released when four protons of high kinetic energy can combine to form the very stable He4. (Structure and binding of He4 and He6). In this case wee observe that the gravitational energy turns to a thermal energy responsible for the nuclear reactions giving the energy of photons. Historically, Hermann von Helmholtz noted in 1854 that the Sun's own gravity could supply an appreciable amount of energy. This is the quantum gravity that Hawking tried to find in order to modify Einstein’s theory of general relativity. (Hawking Einstein Russell). Moreover in the very strong gravity of the so-called black holes the gravitational energy Δw turns to the energy ΔΕ of gravitational waves. So the discovery of gravitational waves by the LIGO team (2016) confirmed not Einstein’s gravitational waves of force propagated trough an invalid field but the quantum gravitational waves. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model based on the well-established electromagnetic laws in nuclear physics neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of the nuclear force and structure properties because in 1932 the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (without charge distributions) led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws in favor of various invalid theories . For example Yukawa in 1935 based on the invalid fields of special relativity tried to explain the so- called strong nuclear force by proposing his meson theory according to which some particles called mesons should be the carriers of the nuclear force, which violate Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction. Ironically in the same year (1935) the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the instantaneous action at a distance.(Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Einstein in 1938 did not accept the various theories and models of nuclear physics, because they could not be expressed in a closed analytic form. For example in his book (page 272) he wrote: “This chapter of physics known as NUCLEAR PHYSICS to which Rutherford contributed so much, is, from the experimental point of view the most interesting. But a theory simple in its fundamental ideas and connecting the rich variety of facts in the domain of nuclear physics is still lacking.” Nevertheless in 1945 many physicist believed that the enormous energy of the atomic bomb was based on Einstein’s original invalid hypothesis of the conversion of mass to energy. Einstein's greatest role in the invention of the atomic bomb was signing a letter to President Franklin Roosevelt urging that the bomb be built. The splitting of the uranium atom in Germany in December 1938 plus continued German aggression led some physicists to fear that Germany might be working on an atomic bomb. Among those concerned were physicists Leo Szilard and Eugene Wigner. After consulting with Einstein, in August 1939 Szilard wrote a letter to President Roosevelt with Einstein's signature on it. Note that after my paper of 2003 today it is well-known that the atomic energy of 1945 was due to the long ranged electric repulsions of protons, since in the nuclear fission they overcome the short ranged electomagnetic attractions of the p-n systems Later (1964) Gell-Mann discovered the spinning charged quarks up (u = +2e/3) and down (d = -e/3) but under the abandonment of electromagnetic laws in 1973 he developed his invalid Quantum Chromodynamics based on the invalid relativity. So for the nuclear force based on various nuclear theories and models Blatt in 1992 in his book MODERN PHYSICS (page 324) wrote: "Much is known about the details of this force from careful analysis of an enormous number of experiments. But this force cannot be couched in a simple formalism, nor can it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the electromagnetic force. Hence in the description of nuclear properties one relies on various models, and no single model is completely adequate to reproduce all experimental data.” Under this physics crisis I published my paper of 2003 according to which the so-called strong nuclear force is based on the well-established electyromagnetic laws, because the experiments of the magnetic moments in nucleons showed that in proton and in neutron there exist considerable charge distributions due to extra charged quarks able to give the nuclear structure. It is of interest to note that after the experiments of French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's self propagating fields, and the inconsistencies of Einstein, M. Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference of 1993 where I presented my discovery of dipolic photons, which led to my discovery of the law of energy and mass. Although the correct Bohr model led also to my discovery of this law which modifies Einstein’s “mass-energy equivalence” today many physicists influenced by Einstein’s invalid hypothesis of rest energy of his original papers continue to believe that a rest mass has some internal energy called rest energy. For example in the article “mass-energy equivalence-WIKIPEDIA" we read: “A consequence of the mass–energy equivalence is that if a body is stationary, it still has some internal or intrinsic energy, called its rest energy, corresponding to its rest mass.” To conclude I emphasize that Einstein in his famous equation predicted the so-called nuclear mass defect, which cannot turn to the energy hν of photons but to the photon mass, as Planck showed in 1907 that the photon because of its energy has mass for the explanation of the gravitatinal properies of light predicted by Newton and confiermed by Soldner in 1801. In other words the wrong interpretation of the famous equation E = mc2 by Einstein derived in 1905 from Newton's second law F = d(Mυ/dt) including the variable mass M led to the invalid hypothesis of rest energy in his invalid special relativity. Whereas the correct explanation of the same equation by Planck in 1907 and by Einstein in 1938 led to my discovery of dipolic photons having mass like Newton's corpuscles with wave properties and gravitational properties. So the discovery of photon mass in the absorption and emission of light under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation is applied to the well-established quantum physics of non conservative forces including the phenomena of atomic and nuclear physics. On the other hand in the well-established Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces (in the absence of absorption or emission of light) is applied the fundamental equation of the Newtonian Mechanics F = Mo(dυ/dt) under an absolute spacetime, because the inertial mass Mo of moving bodies in the systems of conservative forces is always constant. Category:Fundamental physics concepts